During the first half of the nineteenth century Egypt suffered recurring plague epidemics, and in 1831 the country was struck by the first of a series of disastrous cholera pandemics. This constant threat of epidemic disease caused the Viceroy who governed Egypt at this time to establish a rudimentary public health service as an adjunct to a remarkable program of development and modernization. Two basic institutions in the public health program were a School of Medicine founded in 1827, the first in the Middle East, and an international board of quarantine established in 1831, the first in modern history. The writer proposes to investigate the evolution of these two institutions into the central administrative agencies for a broad range of public health activities. A second line of inquiry will focus on the impact of epidemic diseases, to examine the reactions for underlying social attitudes and values, and seek evidence of the operation of group dynamics in a society under stress. The third area to be explored will be the transfer of Western medical theory and technology to a non Western society. Since the basic research, in official records, for this study was completed in 1969 and 1970, the writer now proposes 1) to update her research in a) 19th century social history of Egypt, b) global social history of public health, and c) perspectives on health care delivery systems; 2) to revise and rewrite her research findings in the light of new insights, incorporating new information into the text, and to complete an integrated, comprehensive book-length manuscript on the subject suitable for publication.